


You Wanted to Be My Boyfriend?

by hosiecrumbs



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 16:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18153986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosiecrumbs/pseuds/hosiecrumbs
Summary: Anon Prompt: A valentines day where both Hope and Josie don't really have an SO. One of them grows a pair and has a whole little date set up for the two of them in almost like a friendly way but then by the end of the dinner they both realize this shit ain't platonic.





	You Wanted to Be My Boyfriend?

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to give me prompts, I'm @hosiecrumbs on Tumblr.

I was definitely not looking forward to this day. It was actually February 14 which means that the Salvatore School was designed with reds, whites, and pinks. I sighed as I look around the witches and werewolves who were helping decorate the common room.

“What’s the sigh for,” the girl beside me, Josie, asked. “I can feel your disappointment with just that one sigh.”

I playfully glared at her. “I just remembered all the things Landon and I planned for today that won’t happen anymore.”

Josie snorted. “I would feel really sorry for you but I’m still actually bitter about Penelope so I can’t judge you.”

“What happened about that anyway,” I carefully asked, not trying to pry much but I am curious. Josie and I may be close friends now but we were not really those gossipy best friends who would tell each other everything.

It was Josie’s turn to playfully glare at her. “I said I was done with whatever we had.”

“You two were actually really good together, you know?”

“She broke my heart, Hope.”

“Well,” I started. For someone who had their heart broken by the same person twice, Josie didn’t really show it. She accepted the break-up gracefully and moved-on pretty quickly. “Her loss, honestly. Anyone would be lucky to date you.”

I can’t be sure but I think Josie blushed at my statement. “Thank you, Hope. And likewise, any guy would be lucky to be your boyfriend.”

“Or girl.”

“Wait, what,” Josie shrieked. “You’re bi and you didn’t tell me?”

Hope smirked at the other witch. “And here I thought your gaydar’s always on point. You did have a crush on me when we were kids.”

“It was never confirmed. Lizzie and I thought you were straight. And with Roman and Landon, well.. y’know.” Josie paused, not trying to make things awkward by saying both my exes’ names.

“Well, now you know.”

“Yeah, now I know.”

 

///

 

When I was done for my last period for the day, I saw Josie waiting for me outside my classroom.

I raised my eyebrow in question as I approached her. She was wearing this smug smile on her face and her eyes light up with a spark that I know all too well by now. “What are you planning to do?”

She faked being offended. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You don’t usually wait for me to be done in class,” I said. “And you definitely have that  _I have a bad idea_ face of yours _._ ”

Josie frowned. It was actually really adorable. “I don’t have that face.”

“Yes you do,” I chuckled. “Your eyes light up like it’s Christmas and you have that smug smile on.”

“And I don’t have a bad idea.”

“Sure, Saltzman, if you say so.”

Josie pouted knowing that she cannot argue her way out this time. We started walking to my dorm room so that I could leave my bag and change from my uniform. “I am actually been planning to ask you if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight?”

I stared at her. “Wait, like a date-date?”

“More like a friendly date,” she explained and gave me a soft smile. “We both got out hearts broken by two people who promised us forever and we both don’t have anything planned tonight while everyone in the school is going out. Even Lizzie has a date tonight!”

“Lizzie always has a date,” I smiled. “And sure, I actually have plans tonight though. I wanted to watch my show and finish my homework.”

Josie gave me this look as if trying to challenge something out of me. “No, nope, this day is too precious for you to just Netflix and chill alone and do homework! Hope, it’s a Friday night and Valentine’s day. We should do something special.”

I sighed. I give in too quickly whenever it’s Josie asking for anything. Maybe this is not a bad idea. “Fine, what are you planning?”

Josie gushed and did her happy twirl that made me laugh. She’s just so endearing sometimes. “I got it covered, but wear something fancy.”

“What? Where are you planning to take me?”

“It’s called a surprise, Hope.” The glint in Josie’s eyes actually made me anxious a little. “I’ll see you in an hour.”

And with that, she started walking away from me giving me no choice but to sigh and think of an outfit for tonight.

 

///

 

“I should have driven.”

“You don’t even know where we’re going, Hope.”

“You get carsick. I don’t want you to ruin your dress.”

“I don’t,” Josie huffed. “I mean, I don’t get carsick when I’m the one driving.”

I sat in Josie’s new car, a late 16th birthday gift from her mom, wearing my go-to little black dress. Make-up on point, and hair done in curls. I prepared for this as if it was a real date, and Josie, I could tell, did the same preparations. She was wearing her favorite periwinkle blue dress that made her look like a real princess. Josie Saltzman has always been so beautiful but tonight she was gorgeous. Maybe, just maybe, I was actually happy to go on a date with her this Valentine’s day. Who wouldn’t?

“Where are we going anyway?”

“We’re actually here, Hope.”

I looked outside the window as Josie prepared to park. “You’re taking me to the Mystic Grill,” I looked at her. “You made me wear a dress for this?”

Josie laughed as she turns the engine off. She smirked at me and said, “I want to have a proper date today but I don’t really have money for something fancy. Come on!”

 

///

 

I sat across from Josie as she was ordering from the menu. I got myself some burger, fries, and shake. When she was done, she handed the waiter the menu and looked at me with a soft smile on her face.

“Isn’t this lovely,” she said. “Two friends in fancy dresses, eating burgers and pizza.” I chuckled.

“You’re lucky you’re adorable because I would be so mad right now. We’re the only ones here overdressed!”

“I know,” Josie laughed. “Isn’t this fun?”

I shooked my head in amusement. “So Saltzman, why did you ask me here tonight?”

Josie raised her eyebrows. “Don’t pretend you’re not liking this, Mikaelson. This is so much better than whatever you had planned.”

I gave her a smile. “Yeah, I guess it’s not so bad.”

 

///

 

As we eat our food, we talked about everything and anything under the sun. It was so easy to make conversation with Josie. It was so easy to be with Josie.

I talked to her about Landon and break-up. She listened wholeheartedly. At one point, she even touched my hand in comfort that made me feel… I don’t know, giddy.

She talked about how she misses her mom and how her and Lizzie’s relationship are getting better after the revelations made during spring break. Unlike Hope, Lizzie wasn’t able to forgive her that easily.

Our conversation was actually taking a heavy turn and I really don’t want to see Josie sad in a beautiful dress. So I tried to make it light.

“I still can’t believe you had a crush on me.” I smirked at the blush forming on her cheeks as she huffed.

“It’s really a brush on your ego isn’t it?”

“No, I just can’t believe that you have feelings for me. I was a loner and a Mikaelson. I never really thought that y’know, someone would like me at my worst state.”

Josie drank her water and stared at me with all seriousness. Okay, maybe I turned the conversation in another direction. “What’s not to love, Hope? You may had gone through a lot but you had always been my definition of grace and beauty. I — I always admired how you conquered all the things that were thrown at you. You didn’t give up. You fought. And look at you now, more beautiful than ever. So strong and so powerful. Anyone would be so lucky to have you,” Josie said. Her eyes never tearing away from me. “Even me, really. Landon was stupid to let go of you. I was actually really jealous of him,” she added softly.

I was in awe. “You, jealous of him? Why?”

The girl in front of me gave me a smile that was so contagious I had to return it. “I — I never really thought about it at first. I thought I was jealous of him because you guys became friends in an instant. But, after a lot of reminiscing, I think I was jealous of him because I wanted to be him at some point. I wanted to have what you had with him.”

“You wanted to be my boyfriend?” I chuckled at the glare she gave me.

“You’re an idiot, Mikaelson.”

“For all it’s worth, I was jealous of Penelope at some point too,” I revealed.

“Wait, what?” Josie was surprised.

“I wanted what you guys had before. But now, that I think of it, I just really want you.”

Okay, there are definitely butterflies in my stomach now. My palms are sweating as I wait for her reply. Josie gave me the biggest grin I’ve ever seen. “Want? As in present tense?”

Oh, did I let that slip? “Yeah,” I answered truthfully. “Maybe, I don’t know. If you’ll have me that would be great. But I just, the priority is to be your friend, Jo. I would be happy with whatever you want.”

“You’re so red, Hope. Who knew I could make the great tribrid blush?”

“Shut up, Saltzman!”

We laughed. It was so easy with Josie. “Well, I did take you out on dinner…”

“Platonic dinner,” I corrected her.

Josie gave me a stern look. “Don’t be dumb,” she said. “I wouldn’t dress up all nice for you and take you out on Valentine’s day, the most romantic day of the year might I add, just to have dinner with you. I— I was actually, well. I actually wanted to say that my feelings for you never really went away.”

“So we’re really doing this?” My heart is so full. My heart is screaming.

“If you want to?”

“I want to.”

“So, girlfriends then?”

“Okay, yeah,” I answered, both of us sporting a huge grin. “Girlfriends.”

And at the end of the night, as I walked her to her dorm room, I thanked her for the evening and kissed her good night.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also give me prompts in the comments below!
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
